Aby przetrwać
by missy betty
Summary: Jest to polskie tłumaczenie opowiadania Solain Rhyo pt. "Surviving this", za zgodą autorki. Aby wydostać się z wnętrza diabelskiej piramidy Lex musi nauczyć się zaufać obu łowcom aby przechytrzyć ich zdobycz i przeżyć. Komentarze mile widziane.
1. Rozdział I

**Aby przetrwać... (Surviving this) – fanfic Solain Rhyo**

_**Jak wcześniej obiecywałam, prezentuję pierwszy rozdział opowiadania utalentowanej pisarki fanfic Solain Rhyo pt. "Surviving this". Osoby znające język angielski zachęcam do zapoznania się z jej opowiadaniami w oryginale. Ja zaś, poprzez swoje wysiłki, pragnę złożyć jej hołd oraz rozpropagować jej opowiadania wśród osób nie operujących zbyt dobrze tym pięknym językiem. (BTW: Solain Rhyo jest Kanadyjką polskiego pochodzenia).**_

_**"Surviving this" jest częścią trylogii poświęconej Lex i Scar, składającej się z następujących części: Surviving This (Aby przetrwać), Sacrifice Theory (Teoria poświęcenia) oraz Subtle Threat (Subtelne zagrożenie). W miarę swoich możliwości i wolnego czasu będę publikować tłumaczenia kolejnych rozdziałów.**_

_**Jednocześnie będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze dotyczące zarówno strony gramatycznej i merytorycznej tłumaczenia, jak i samej historii.**_

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

I tak po prostu, zostałam sama.

Ostatni krzyk Sebastiana wciąż szaleńczo rozbrzmiewał w mojej głowie. Leżąc płasko, znieruchomiała, nad samym brzegiem przepaści z której dopiero co się wydostałam, czekałam, aż szmer mojego oddechu zagłuszy ostatnie nuty jego głosu. Wkrótce jednak stłumione łkanie zaczęło wstrząsać moim ciałem; poczułam ostre pazury paniki wzbierającej w moim gardle, utrudniające oddychanie. Byłam sama, całkiem sama, i im bardziej uświadamiałam sobie tę prawdę tym lepiej rozumiałam w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znalazłam. Jeden człowiek w samym środku wojny obcych, obcych będących tak niesamowicie wrogo nastawionymi istotami. Wystarczyło przypomnieć sobie niedawną agonię osób z mojej załogi aby pogodzić się z faktem, jak bardzo bezbronna byłam w stosunku do łowców i ich zdobyczy.

Zaczęłam płakać, kiedy ciąg tych strasznych myśli przemykał przez moją głowę – ciepłe łzy spływały strumieniem z moich oczu i wzdłuż policzków. Nie zrobię tego, _nie zdołam_ – jak do diabła mogłabym przetrwać? Wiedziałam, że nawet będąc z Sebastianem miałam szansę bliską zeru aby przeżyć, ale teraz, mogąc polegać tylko na sobie, bez żadnego towarzysza na którym mogłabym się oprzeć...

Nigdy jeszcze nie czułam się tak opuszczona, tak beznadziejnie zagubiona i zgubiona jak wtedy.

Mój płacz niebezpiecznie zbliżył się do granicy histerycznych szlochów, ale wiedziałam, że nie mogę pozwolić sobie na załamanie, nie tutaj. Wzięłam kilka głębokich, pełnych drżenia oddechów i zmusiłam się do skupienia uwagi na czymś – _czymkolwiek_ – innym niż te stwory przekradające się gdzieś w mrokach korytarzy. Nie wiedziałam, ile czasu minęło, ale kiedy w końcu moje myśli zaczęły przypominać cienie logicznych struktur, zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści i wzięłam się w garść. Muszę iść, wszak czekanie tutaj równało się śmierci, a ja wciąż rozpaczliwie trzymałam się planu, który przedstawiłam Sebastianowi: znaleźć tę człekopodobną istotę i oddać jej broń.

I modlić się, że kiedy to zrobię, nie zostanę zaszlachtowana jak inni.

Kontynuowałam więc swoją podróż dalej, w rozwartą paszczę korytarza zarysowującego się przede mną, stawiając jeden roztrzęsiony krok za drugim. Mój wzrok nie sięgał więcej niż pół metra przede mną, za to ciemność zalegająca po bokach łatwo mogła kryć to, co tak bardzo bałam się napotkać. Czas przestał mieć znaczenie, ale kiedy w końcu wstąpiłam w kolejną komnatę, znacznie jaśniejszą, uczucie ulgi które mnie ogarnęło prawie zwaliło mnie z nóg.

I wtedy zauważyłam zaschnięte i skurczone zwłoki wciśnięte we wnęki porozrzucane po sali komnatowej – zdałam sobie sprawę, jak naiwna byłam odczuwając ulgę tylko dzięki bardziej rozświetlonemu pomieszczeniu. Gardło znów zacisnęło mi się jak obręcz, zaś oczy zaczęły piec i kłuć; próbując zwalczyć świeżą, wszechogarniającą falę paniki spojrzałam na kompas, w nadziei na dalsze wskazówki. Dźwięk przypominający skrzyżowanie zgorzkniałego śmiechu i pełnego cierpień szlochu wyrwał mi się z piersi: tarcza kompasu była roztrzaskana, zniszczona pewnie w którymś z ostatnich momentów moich katorżniczych przeżyć. Prawie uległam pragnieniu rzucenia się na kolana i błagania Boga o litość. Moje kolana na wpół złamały się pode mną... – i wtedy poczułam szpon strachu powoli przesuwający się po moim kręgosłupie. Intuicja, przeczucie któremu nigdy bezwarunkowo nie zawierzyłam, kazała mi wolno odwrócić się do tyłu.

Zakwiliłam cicho – bowiem przede mną stał jeden z łowców. Kiedy stanęłam twarzą w twarz z tą istotą, łowca z rozmyślną, acz złowrogą powolnością uniósł dłoń trzymającą wyrafinowaną włócznię. Nie mogłam powstrzymać pełnego strachu jęknięcia kiedy jego broń z nagłym świstem rozsunęła się na pełną długość. Łowca warknął: bez wątpienia próbował mnie zastraszyć gotując się do ataku; wtedy rozrzuciłam ramiona w błagalnym, rozpaczliwym geście.

„Poczekaj!" – załkałam. Stwór, o dziwo!, rzeczywiście zatrzymał się, wciąż jednak ściskając dzidę tak jakby chciał mnie na nią nabić. Upadłam na kolana, sięgając dłonią po mój plecak aby wyjąć stamtąd broń, która znaleźliśmy we wnętrzu piramidy. Raz po raz gorączkowo szeptałam przy tym, tak jakbym sama chciała w to uwierzyć: „Wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem."

Grzebiąc niezdarnie w pakunku uchwyciłam broń i, pochylając się do przodu na kolanach, popchnęłam ją po kamienistej podłodze w kierunku łowcy. Zatrzymała się u jego stóp, ale on wcale nie miał zamiaru jej podnosić. Zamiast tego uniósł swoją włócznię...

Wtem ruch ponad jego głową przykuł moją uwagę; z zapartym tchem ujrzałam jak jedna z tych obrzydliwych czarnych kreatur spod sklepienia rzuciła się na łowcę. Oboje z ogromną energią potoczyli się pod ścianę; siła uderzenia wyrwała włócznię z uścisku łowcy i rzuciła ją ślizgiem w moją stronę. Miliony głosów jednocześnie zaryczały w mojej głowie, popędzając mnie do ucieczki, jak najdalej stąd, byle dalej na oślep od tych walczących zażarcie potworów. Może gdzie indziej będę miała więcej szczęścia? Ale wszystko co mogłam w tym momencie zrobić to stać jak wrośnięta w ziemię i obserwować, jak zakończy się starcie tych dwóch istot.

Obserwowanie walki obcego było przerażające i fascynujące zarazem – niesamowita szybkość i siła jaką posiadał przekraczały granice ludzkiego pojmowania. Łowca został uwięziony pod ciałem obcego, który w szybko następujących po sobie razach próbował nabić go na swój śmiercionośny ogon. Nagle jednak łowca całkowicie przechylił szalę zwycięstwa na swoją korzyść, jednym ruchem zrzucając obcego ze swego ciała i posyłając go z furkotem przez powietrze. Krzyknęłam, kiedy stwór wbił się w ścianę tuż obok mnie, rozkruszając ją i leżąc przez chwilę w całkowitym oszołomieniu. Tymczasem człekopodobna istota, korzystając z przerwy w walce, przytroczyła broń którą jej wcześniej zwróciłam. W momencie kiedy obcy próbował wygrzebać się i z powrotem stanąć na nogi, szybko odsunęłam się, nie chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagi.

Z rozdzierającym skrzekiem obcy ponownie rzucił się na łowcę, i ich śmiertelny taniec rozpoczął się od nowa. W morderczym uścisku wściekłe ryki myśliwego mieszały się w chaotycznej kadencji z ostrymi piskami stwora. Uświadomiłam sobie, że jeśli tutaj zostanę to z pewnością umrę. Ledwie poruszając zdrętwiałymi nogami zanurkowałam w stronę leżącej w zapomnieniu włóczni aby ją odzyskać. Posłałam ostatnie spojrzenie w kierunku walczących zajadle istot nie z tego świata...

A następnie odwróciłam się na pięcie i rzuciłam do ucieczki.

* * *

Biegłam na oślep jak szalona, co rusz rzucając się we w tę i tamtą stronę, wpadając w korytarze i komnaty, natykając się na ślepe zaułki i kręcąc się w kółko aby znaleźć inną drogę. Bałam się, że jak tylko na chwilę przystanę, zostanę natychmiast otoczona i w mgnieniu oka pożarta, więc ciągnęłam naprzód. Dopiero kiedy płuca zaczęły palić mnie żywym ogniem, obraz zasnuł się plamami a przemęczone mięśnie w agonii zaprotestowały zwolniłam, a w końcu zatrzymałam się omal się nie potykając w samym środku małego zacienionego przedsionka. Przez chwilę zgięta wpół zaczerpywałam powietrza płytkimi szybkimi haustami, ściskając wciąż w jednej ręce swoją włócznię. Kiedy w końcu mogłam się wyprostować nie narażając się na błyskawice bólu przeszywające moje ciało, zaczęłam się ostrożnie rozglądać dookoła. Po kilku sekundach zorientowałam się, że to miejsce wygląda jakby znajomo; było to tym bardziej absurdalne gdy weźmie się pod uwagę fakt, że cała ta świątynia obracała się w równych odstępach czasu całkowicie zmieniając swój kształt.

Moje przeczucie, że to miejsce wygląda znajomo potwierdziło się kiedy zauważyłam kłąb ciała leżący w najbardziej zaciemnionym rogu przedsionka. Łatwo domyśliłam się do kogo ono należało, na podstawie jego masywnej budowy oraz godnej podziwu muskulatury doskonale widocznej nawet w przypadku niedostatku światła. Był to jeden z łowców. Czaszka którą nosił zatkniętą powyżej swoich ramion świadczyła, że był to myśliwy, który tak brutalnie potraktował mnie kopniakiem kiedy próbowałam chwycić swój oskard by rzucić się na pomoc Sebastianowi, i który moment później zakończył swój żywot w makabryczny sposób nadziany na ogon obcego. Musiała być to więc ta sama komnata w której wcześniej się znajdowaliśmy, ale zmieniona i przekształcona z powodu obrotu piramidy. Miałam właśnie zamiar ruszyć dalej, kiedy nagle uprzytomniłam sobie że ten stwór który próbował mnie wcześniej zabić wciąż musi przecież posiadać jakąś broń; a w tej trójstronnej bitwie, która się teraz toczyła będę ją potrzebowała bardziej niż którakolwiek ze stron...

Uklękłam więc obok ciała, położyłam włócznię nieopodal i ostrożnie zaczęłam szturchać zwłoki roztrzęsionym palcem. I chociaż na wpół oczekiwałam, że nagle się poruszy, pozostało nieruchome. Z wysiłkiem przewróciłam je na plecy – było bardzo ciężkie. Przez moment gapiłam się w beznamiętny zwierciadlany wizjer maski, tak bezduszny i przerażający zarazem. Co kryje się pod tą maską? – zastanawiałam się. Już zaczęłam wznosić ręce aby spróbować ją zdjąć, ale w ostatniej chwili uświadomiłam sobie co ja właściwie robię. Natychmiast je opuściłam – może lepiej będzie nie wiedzieć jaką właściwie urodą cieszą się te stworzenia? Zamiast tego przebiegłam oczami wzdłuż ciała łowcy i szybko zlokalizowałam nóż spoczywający w pochwie na jego łydce. Wyciągnęłam go – rozległ się śliski dźwięk ostrej stali. Ostrze przejmowało zgrozą – było wygięte i mocno ząbkowane, i chociaż było stosunkowo niewielkie, to sam jego ciężar dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Wtem odgłosy dobiegające spoza komnaty wyrwały mnie z zamyślenia i przywróciły świadomość mojej trudnej sytuacji. Podniosłam się szybko, ściskając w jednej ręce nóż, w drugiej zaś oszczep. Jedynym wyjściem z komnaty był mały tunel nieopodal sklepionego przejścia którym się tutaj dostałam – tunel ten napełnił mnie nieokreślonym ciężkim przeczuciem. Jednak dźwięki które dosłyszałam zdawały się dobiegać gdzieś spoza łukowatego przejścia. Stałam niezdecydowana, rozdarta, wpatrując się w to jeden, to drugi korytarz. Lecz nagle wszystkie moje problemy zmalały w stosunku do tego co ujrzałam przed sobą...

Materializując się wprost z powietrza, moim oczom ukazał się łowca któremu ukradłam włócznię – i wcale nie musiałam wysilać się nad interpretacją jego wściekłego warknięcia, żeby wiedzieć że on również nie cieszył się moim widokiem.


	2. Rozdział II

**Aby przetrwać... – fanfic Solain Rhyo**

**ROZDZIAŁ II**

To niesamowite jak umysł zaczyna reagować kiedy człowiek znajduje się w stanie totalnego i absolutnego zatrwożenia. Stając twarzą w twarz z tym potężnym łowcą, tym drapieżcą, zaczęłam nagle spostrzegać z rozproszoną uwagą drobne, nieistotne detale – miriadę malutkich kosteczek i dziwacznych czaszek zwisających z jego pasa, moje własne przerażone odbicie w metalicznym wizjerze jego maski, a także trio czerwonych kropek jaśniejących po lewej stronie jego hełmu. Sekundę później uświadomiłam sobie czym naprawdę są te świecące punkty, i bardzo powoli pochyliłam głowę, aby ujrzeć ten sam purpurowo połyskujący laserowy celownik skoncentrowany na mojej piersi.

_A czego tak naprawdę się spodziewałaś?_ z lekko histeryczną ironią zbeształ mnie mój wewnętrzny głos. Przecież w końcu sama zwróciłam mu jego własną broń. Jak głupia byłam wierząc, że wróg mojego wroga będziemy moim przyjacielem – kto w tej sytuacji jest prawdziwym wrogiem?! A teraz, znalazłszy mnie tutaj, przywłaszczającą sobie broń od jego zmarłego towarzysza... Działko na jego ramieniu wydało jękliwy pogłos kiedy poruszyło się lekko i wycelowało we mnie – nie oczekiwałam już żadnej litości czy pobłażania ze strony tej istoty...

...więc zrobiłam jedyną rzecz jaką w tej sytuacji mogłam uczynić – z oszalałym z rozpaczy krzykiem rzuciłam w niego włócznią. Nie był to dobry rzut, ani tym bardziej celny. Oszczep lekko uderzył pod kątem w bok jego maski. Stwór tylko zwrócił głowę w stronę miejsca, gdzie włócznia zaklekotała o podłogę, a następnie ponownie spojrzał na mnie – wystraszoną i rozdygotaną jak galareta. Potrząsnął głową, a jego przypominające włosy dredy zatańczyły jak na wietrze, i wydał z siebie niski wibrujący głos...

_Śmiech._

Ten sukinsyn śmiał się ze mnie.

Spodziewałam się wszelkich reakcji, ale rozbawienie do nich zdecydowanie nie należało. Wywołało ono u mnie tylko irracjonalną wściekłość. Po tym wszystkim co zdarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich czterech godzin mojego życia, bycie wyśmianym przez jakiegoś stwora to jak dodawanie ciężkich obelg do już odniesionych ran. W nagłym ataku furii chwyciłam niedawno zdobyty nóż i rzuciłam nim w stronę łowcy z całą siłą na jaką mogłam się w tym momencie zdobyć. Zasilony przez mój gniew oręż wznosił się i wznosił w powietrzu, aby w końcu trafić w prawe ramię łowcy, pozostawiając tam nacięcie. Zielono fosforyzująca ciecz natychmiast wytrysła z rany, a odgłos który wydał stwór zmienił barwę na wyraźnie mniej przyjemną. Działko na jego ramieniu znów się poruszyło, ja zaś z desperackim okrzykiem gwałtownym ruchem naprzód uskoczyłam w stronę tunelu. Kątem oka zauważyłam że coś niebieskiego eksplodowało za moimi plecami, po czym siła wybuchu rzuciła mną – _ostro_ – o ścianę. Moja głowa uderzyła w mur na tyle silno, że straciłam oddech. Jedyne co mogłam teraz robić to leżeć bez czucia i czekać aż mój wzrok ponownie nabierze ostrości.

Oj, zły to był pomysł, bo gdy mogłam już ponownie podziwiać świat, ujrzałam łowcę górującego nad moim bezwładnym ciałem. I ponownie krwistoczerwone punkty skupiły się na mojej klatce piersiowej. Zacharczałam coś rzężącym głosem, nie pamiętam co, wznosząc roztrzęsioną rękę w próżnym geście obrony. I znów usłyszałam ten dziwny pomruk rozbawienia – zacisnęłam mocno powieki...

_Czy będzie bolało?_

Wtem moje uszy rozdarł przeraźliwy jazgot. Po otwarciu oczu ujrzałam Predatora, który jednym ruchem ręki strącił Obcego, wściekle czepiającego się jego ramienia, i rzucił nim z impetem prosto w tunel. Obcy zniknął z pola widzenia, po drodze obijając się o ściany, aż zatrzęsły się mury. Łowca natychmiast ruszył za nim, po drodze strzelając swoim działkiem raz, a potem kolejny; w międzyczasie udało mi się z wysiłkiem podnieść na nogi, chwytając się ściany jako podpory. Dobiegł mnie pełen agonii wrzask z tunelu, ale nawet nie oglądnęłam się za siebie. Zamiast tego na wpół potoczyłam się, a na wpół podpełzłam w stronę porzuconej włóczni, chwyciłam ją, i zataczając się ponownie rzuciłam się do biegu w przejście, którym się tutaj przedostałam. Dopiero kiedy dosięgłam rogu, zatrzymałam się opierając ciężko na włóczni i próbując uspokoić swój oddech na tyle aby móc cokolwiek usłyszeć. W uszach jednak słyszałam wyłącznie zwariowany rytm bicia mojego serca. Kiedy jednak odwróciłam się, aby ponownie zerwać się do biegu, kątem oka dostrzegłam jakiś ruch. To Predator - szybko zbliżał się do mnie długimi krokami. Kiedy zobaczyłam jego laserowy celownik tańczący na podłodze zaraz przede mną, obróciłam się o 180 stopni i rozpaczliwie, co sił w nogach popędziłam z powrotem korytarzem, z którego dopiero co wybiegłam. Szepcząc gorączkowo modlitwy, przemknęłam przez następny zakręt...

... i gwałtownie cofnęłam się upadając, kiedy wprost przede mną wyrósł jak spod ziemi następny obcy. Krzycząc przeraźliwie, potoczyłam się do tyłu, kopiąc nogami ziemię, aż poczułam za plecami ścianę. Z tej odległości mogłam łatwo dojrzeć ostre jak sztylety zęby wysadzające jego pokryty śliną pysk, a moje nozdrza wypełnił duszący kwaskowaty odór. Obcy wykonał długi sus w moim kierunku, ja zaś, nie zastanawiając się ani sekundę, wysunęłam przed siebie w obronnym geście moją jedyną broń – włócznię. Palący ból natychmiast przeszył moje ramię kiedy ciężar ciała obcego nabitego na oszczep rzucił mną twardo o podłogę. Nie puściłam jednak broni. Leżałam płasko na podłodze unikając podwójnych szczęk obcego raz po raz wysuwających się wściekle w moim kierunku – zimne, metalowe ostrze dzidy to jedyne co oddzielało mnie od natychmiastowej śmierci. Szlochając w upiornej ciszy, która zaraz nastała, zdołałam się z wysiłkiem podnieść i zrzucić z siebie potwora, wciąż nadzianego na oręż. Kiedy stanęłam na nogi, stwór wydał z siebie ostatni rozdzierający skrzek zanim w końcu zastygł nieruchomo. Puściłam dzidę i cofnęłam się zdrętwiała o kilka kroków – fakt, że zabiłam jednego z tych demonów, tych monstrum, nie mógł przebić się do mojego zaćmionego umysłu. _Ja._ Sama. Zaczęłam się śmiać, ale nie był to radosny śmiech. To był głos kogoś kto powoli uginał się pod nieznośnym ciężarem strachu. _Powinnaś uciekać_ – rzeczowo podpowiedział mój wewnętrzny głos – _Predator nadchodzi_...

I jakby na potwierdzenie, zza zakrętu rzeczywiście wyłonił się mój prześladowca. Predator spojrzał na ścierwo obcego rozpostarte na ziemi, przeniósł wzrok na mnie, a następnie znów na zabitego stwora.

„Taa, ja go zabiłam" – wymruczałam głosem w którym zmęczenie mieszało się z wojowniczością. Nie miałam już sił na ucieczkę, choć każdy skrawek mojego ciała wołał, że powinnam uciekać jeśli mi życie miłe. Łowca wykonał krok w moją stronę, i w tym momencie świat zaczął się trząść w posadach. Nad nami rozległ się ciężki pomruk, gdy piramida znów zaczęła zmieniać swój kształt. Gruba ściana granitu zaczęła wznosić się pomiędzy mną a Łowcą, ponownie nas rozdzielając, a ja aż zasłabłam z ulgi. Patrzyłam poprzez szybko kurczący się otwór jak Predator jednym płynnym ruchem wyjmuje oszczep z ciała obcego i odwraca się...

... a następnie rzuca nim w moją stronę. Nie był to rzut który miał zabić – łatwo złapałam broń jedną ręką. Łowca znikł mi z oczu – znów pozostałam sama. Stałam tak przez długie minuty, całkowicie oszołomiona zaskakującym biegiem wydarzeń.

Predator doskonale wiedział, że jestem bezbronna, więc podarował mi swoją broń. Czy był to znak szacunku? A może raczej obietnica, że kiedy już mnie znajdzie, niechybnie mnie wykończy i załatwi niedokończony interes? Nie miałam pojęcia. I to byłoby najbardziej wygodne, gdybym tylko miała pewność że ta broń zagwarantuje moje przeżycie.

Minęło dużo czasu, zanim znów kontynuowałam swoją wędrówkę.

**TBC**


	3. Rozdział III

**Aby przetrwać... – fanfic Solain Rhyo**

**ROZDZIAŁ III**

Piekące doznanie, które nawiedziło moje ramię zaraz po nabiciu na włócznię obcego, rzeczywiście pochodziło, jak odkryłam, od oparzenia. Cuchnąca, zielonkawa posoka tego stworzenia posiadała silne właściwości żrące – natychmiast przegryzła się ona nie tylko przez lewy rękaw mojej ocieplanej kurtki, ale także poprzez wełnianą bluzkę oraz gruby podkoszulek. Odłożyłam więc broń na bok, zdjęłam kurtkę po czym spróbowałam odwinąć przeżarty rękaw. W rezultacie poczułam tak obezwładniający ból, że prawie padłam na kolana: materiał ubrania właściwie wtopił się w moje ciało. Zagryzłam mocno wargi i jednym ruchem oderwałam rękawy obu ubrań siłą od mojego ramienia, ale nie mogłam powstrzymać się od stłumionego jęku, który wyrwał się z moich ust. Ciężko dysząc, delikatnie pomacałam ranę – skrzywiłam się z bólu. Rana zaczynała boleć w sposób typowy dla poważnego oparzenia: pulsujące uczucie przejmującego bólu, które stopniowo narastało i z czasem stawało się coraz bardziej nie do zniesienia. Nie miałam ani wody, aby przemyć to miejsce, ani żadnych antybiotyków. Uklękłam więc i nerwowo rozglądając się na boki, aby upewnić się, że nic mi nie zagraża, wyciągnęłam z kieszeni swojej kurtki rolkę gazy, którą zawsze nosiłam przy sobie.

Opatrzenie rany okazało się ciężką robotą. Jednak kiedy się z tym w końcu uporałam, zsunęłam z powrotem rękawy i nałożyłam kurtkę. Moje ciało najwyraźniej uświadomiło sobie, że skoro udało mi się poradzić z jedną raną, ono również zasługuje na uwagę, ponieważ zaczęło nagle całe domagać się opieki. Wyciągnęłam dłoń, aby zidentyfikować miejsce, gdzie moja głowa napotkała nieustępliwy mur. Było porządnie spuchnięte i nawet delikatny dotyk moich palców spowodował, że z bólu i nagłych zawrotów głowy zatoczyłam się pod ścianę. Jednocześnie mój żołądek burzliwie zaprotestował; znalazłam się na kolanach, próbując opanować nagłe nudności. W końcu jednak opróżniłam żołądek z całej jego zawartości, podpełzłam do włóczni, chwyciłam ją kurczliwie i przy jej pomocy ponownie powoli wspięłam się na nogi. Przez długi czas po prostu stałam tak w miejscu, próbując zwalczyć zawroty głowy oraz zebrać w sobie siły, co, miałam nadzieję, pomoże mi w wydostaniu się z tego miejsca żywym. Może...

Wtedy usłyszałam stłumiony odgłos strzałów, dochodzący zza ściany – to Predator próbował uporać się z hordami obcych za pomocą swojego działka ramiennego. Po upewnieniu się, że wrzaski jego ofiar ucichły, rozpoczęłam swój ciężki marsz, wciąż ciężko opierając się na włóczni jak na lasce. Przez chwilę nawet rozważałam, czy nie lepiej byłoby po prostu zostać w jednym miejscu, ale szybko odsunęłam tę myśl – to byłoby daremne: albo obcy albo Łowca szybko by mnie dopadli, a sama nie byłam pewna, kogo wolałabym spotkać. Przez długie godziny wałęsałam się więc po świątyni tak cicho jak tylko mogłam, przebywając meandry szybko zmieniających swój kształt korytarzy. Mogłam uznać, że szczęście wciąż się mnie trzymało, ponieważ podczas całej wędrówki nie napotkałam żywej istoty. Jednak wkrótce zaczęło mnie nawiedzać niesamowite pragnienie, do którego dołączył wilczy głód. Wprawdzie miałam kilka odżywczych batoników w wewnętrznych kieszeniach kurtki, ale żadnej wody – Sebastian miał ze sobą pojemnik z wodą, zaś inne butelki znajdowały się przy reszcie osób z załogi, teraz martwej lub zaginionej. Po zdecydowaniu, że należy mi się przerwa na odpoczynek, prędko sięgnęłam po jeden z batoników, szybko odpakowałam i zaczęłam łapczywie pożerać. Zagryzając go, pozwoliłam sobie poobserwować korytarz rozciągający się przede mną. Nagle przestałam żuć, bowiem niedaleko od siebie dojrzałam coś, co wyglądało jak duży otwór w skale. Krawędzie tego otworu wydały się stopione, tak jakby zostały utworzone w rezultacie jakiegoś gorącego promienia energii, sam zaś otwór prowadził w tunel o nierównych, jakby prążkowanych bokach.

Moja intuicja znów zaczęła siać spustoszenie w mojej wyobraźni, ale pomimo tego zacisnęłam dłoń na drzewcu broni i zbliżyłam się ostrożnie do tunelu. Para unosiła się z boków tego dziwnego przejścia. Po kilku krokach spostrzegłam coś leżącego na dnie, co sprawiło, że dech zatrzymał mi się w piersiach. Cyfrowa kamera Millera! Uchwyciłam ją, jakaś ciepła, nieprawdopodobnie lepka i obrzydliwa substancja pokryła moją rękawiczkę. Natychmiast cofnęłam dłoń, pospiesznie wycierając ją o spodnie. Nie chciałam dotykać tego czegoś, czymkolwiek to było: śluzem wydzielanym przez obcego albo jego śliną. Kontynuowałam swoją podróż wzdłuż tunelu, będąc teraz bardziej ostrożną. Nadstawiłam uszu, ale jedyne co mogłam usłyszeć to swój płytki, nierównomierny oddech i niepewne kroki, których echo odbijało się od ścian korytarza. W pewnym momencie przejście skręciło lekko – znalazłam się w wielkiej komnacie. Wszędzie, gdzie tylko spojrzałam leżały dziwne brązowawe twory w kształcie jaj. Nagle zrozumiałam: przypomniała mi się moja wcześniejsza rozmowa z Sebastianem – to były rzeczywiście jaja! My, ludzie, byliśmy tym, co potrzebowały obce, aby się rozmnażać...

Jeszcze raz pospiesznie powiodłam wzrokiem po komnacie. Nie mogłam powstrzymać szlochu kiedy mój wzrok skupił się na parze pokrytych śluzem butów. Powoli powędrował wyżej – ujrzałam wielką, rozwartą ranę na torsie mężczyzny, a następnie wykrzywioną nieopisanym bólem twarz Graeme Millera. Nie miałam jednak nawet czasu, aby opłakiwać jego śmierć, gdy ruch nieopodal zwrócił moją uwagę. Na podwyższeniu utworzonym przez skalną półkę przycupnął bowiem jeden z czarnych obcych. Na szczęście był on o wiele mniejszy od tych, które dotychczas napotkałam – sięgał zaledwie do moich kolan. Przypatrywał mi się badawczo, przekrzywiając swoją wydłużoną, walcowatą głowę na bok. Natychmiast mocniej zacisnęłam dłonie na włóczni, i ustawiłam się, jak miałam nadzieję, w pozycji obronnej. Obcy tylko drgnął...

Może nie zaatakuje... Może jest za młody...

Próżna nadzieja, bo gdy tylko te myśli przebiegły mi przez głowę, obcy nagłym ruchem wystrzelił w moim kierunku. Rzuciłam się na bok, stworek z impetem uderzył o ziemię i przeturlał się po niej, ale natychmiast powstał i ruszył za mną, _bardzo szybko_. Rzuciłam w niego oszczepem, chybiłam, a następnie wrzasnęłam kiedy stwór uderzył mnie z rozpędu w okolice pasa. Przewróciłam się na plecy, z obcym uczepionym mojej piersi, pazurami rozdzierającym moje ubranie, desperacko starającym się kąsać swoimi podwójnymi szczękami. Jego mały ogon wirował w powietrzu jak oszalały. Zdobywając się na całą siłę, jaką mogłam wykrzesać ze swojej desperacji, chwyciłam kreaturę za kościstą szyję i odrzuciłam jak najdalej mogłam od siebie. Uderzyła o półkę skalną, z której wcześniej mnie zaatakowała. Skoczyłam na równe nogi i szybko zbliżyłam się do swojej ofiary, ściskając w obu dłoniach swoją włócznię. Stworek poruszał się jak ogłuszony, wydając z siebie świergot, ale kiedy mnie zauważył, było już za późno – bezlitośnie, dzikim ruchem przebiłam jego wydłużoną głowę na wylot. Nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, kiedy zdychał – po prostu padł na ziemię bez czucia, zwijając się wokół siebie, podobnie jak robią to pająki po śmierci. Jedną stopę opierając na jego łbie, wydarłam z niego ostrze, uważając, aby nie pochlapać się jego kwasowatą krwią. Otworzyłam usta – miałam właśnie krzyknąć coś wojowniczego, coś błyskotliwego i pełnego tryumfu, pomimo faktu, że całe moje ciało drżało jak w febrze, kiedy jakiś cichy dźwięk zwrócił moją uwagę.

Ktoś krztusząc się wyszeptał moje imię.

„Och nie..." – jęknęłam, bo natychmiast rozpoznałam ten głos. I wtedy zobaczyłam go. Sebastian wisiał przyszpilony do ściany powyżej w równie bezsilny sposób jak Graeme. Nie miał nawet siły utrzymać na wprost głowy, a jego skóra była chorobliwie zszarzała i blada. „Sebastian!" – wyrzuciłam z siebie przerażona, i natychmiast podbiegłam do jego zniewolonego ciała.

„Lex..." – z trudem łapał oddech, jego twarz przecinał grymas bólu – „Pomóż mi..."

„Wydostanę cię stąd, zobaczysz" – wyszlochałam z zaciśniętym gardłem, porzucając włócznię i łapiąc desperacko za lepkie narośla, które przytrzymywały go przy ścianie. Gwałtownie potrząsnął głową:

„Zabij mnie, Lex" – wysapał, a jego ciało przeszył dreszcz spazmu – „Proszę!"

Zawahałam się przez chwilę. Mogłam już usłyszeć chrupot żeber pękających w jego ciele, odgłos nie dający się pomylić z niczym innym. Wiedziałam, że kryje się tam bestia szykująca się do potwornych narodzin. Sebastian ponownie wykrzyczał moje imię; chwyciłam więc włócznię i wbiłam ją z całą siłą prosto w środek jego piersi. Jego ostatnie przeszyte dreszczem westchnięcie zmieszało się z odgłosem przypominającym drapanie pazurami po tablicy – był to przedśmiertny pisk kreatury ginącej w jego ciele. Kiedy Sebastian zwiesił w końcu głowę na piersi, a jego ciało się rozluźniło, usłyszałam nagle cichy szloch i zdałam sobie sprawę, że to ja opłakiwałam śmierć przyjaciela.

„Przepraszam, tak mi przykro" – wyszeptałam jak odrętwiała, po czym trzęsącymi się rękoma objęłam włócznię i wyszarpnęłam ją z ciała. Ostrze na końcu pokryte było szkarłatną czerwienią i zielonkawą posoką – ponury dowód uśmiercenia dwóch istot, którego przed chwilą dokonałam. Walcząc ze spazmatycznymi atakami szlochów, zbliżyłam się do ciała Sebastiana, i sięgając poprzez paskudną substancję, która go oblepiała, próbowałam wymacać u jego boków pojemnik z wodą. Po kilku nieudanych próbach dosięgłam go, i nagłym ruchem wyszarpnęłam razem z paskiem. Usłyszałam cichy chlupot przelewającej się wody – w kontekście tego co niedawno przeżyłam odgłos ten wydał mi się najwspanialszą rzeczą na świecie. Mając teraz obie ręce zajęte, jeszcze raz rzuciłam Sebastianowi ostatnie, pełne boleści spojrzenie, i odwróciłam się, aby odejść.

Jednak zanim jeszcze zdążyłam wykonać półobrót, wiedziałam już co będzie na mnie czekało. Tak jak poprzednim razem, moja intuicja wysłała mi ostrzegawczy sygnał. Najcichszy odgłos nie uszedł z moich płuc, kiedy stanęłam twarzą w twarz z Predatorem. Tkwiłam tak bez ruchu, w jednej ręce ściskając pojemnik z wodą, a w drugiej włócznię, i po prostu czekałam.

Stał z głową przekrzywioną na bok, co nadawało mu podobny do ludzkiego wyraz zaciekawienia. Wiedziałam, ze był świadkiem wszystkiego co tutaj zaszło. Jeśli zechciałby mnie uśmiercić tu i teraz, mógłby to zrobić bez przeszkód – straciłam całą wolę walki. Ale zamiast tego spoza jego beznamiętnej maski doszedł mnie odgłos przypominający pomrukiwanie dzikiego kota, sam zaś łowca wskazał uzbrojonym w szpon palcem na coś za mną. Wyciągnęłam głowę, aby zobaczyć co wskazywał – było to ciało młodego obcego. Odwróciłam się pomału w stronę Predatora, kiwając głową na znak że istotnie to ja zabiłam tę kreaturę. Łowca wydał z siebie kolejny głęboki dudniący pomruk, a następnie przeszedł obok mnie i przyklęknął przy zwłokach. Rzucił mi szybkie spojrzenie, po czym jednym ruchem ułamał obcemu jego długi, zakrzywiony pazur. Nie będąc całkiem pewna jego poczynań, nieświadomie zaczęłam się cofać. Predator tylko przytroczył szpon do swojego pasa za pomocą drutu i przekrzywił głowę aby spojrzeć na Sebastiana. Najwyraźniej zadowolony z tego co zobaczył, odwrócił się i ponownie przeszedł obok mnie. Nie spuszczałam go z oka, oszołomiona i porządnie już zaniepokojona. Tymczasem on zatrzymał się niedaleko wejścia do tunelu, spojrzał na mnie ponownie i wydał z siebie warkliwy pomruk. Choć nie rozumiałam co do mnie mówił, pojęłam instynktownie jakie pytanie mi zadaje.

Było to zaproszenie, aby do niego dołączyć i towarzyszyć mu w czasie podróży przez te czeluście, które do tej pory udało mi się pokonać tylko dzięki niesamowitemu szczęściu. Zawahałam się przez krótki jak mgnienie oka moment; choć nie byłam pewna czy w przyszłości ten stwór nie okaże się dla mnie równie niebezpieczny jak obce jaszczury, zdawałam sobie sprawę, że oto zyskuję całkiem realną szansę na przeżycie będąc u jego boku. Przebyłam więc szybko dzielący nas dystans, a kiedy Predator odezwał się świergotliwym warknięciem, pokiwałam głową. Przez dłuższy czas przyglądał mi się spoza swojej beznamiętnej maski, a następnie odwrócił się i zaczął biec.

Ja zaś, czując rozpalającą się we mnie iskierkę nadziei, podążyłam zaraz za nim.


End file.
